Break the habit
by Supernova101
Summary: Seto und Yugi leben zusammen. Ihrer Freuden akzeptieren diese Beziehung. Nur Joey, der nach dem ungluecklichen Tod von Tea Yugi die Freundschaft gekuendigt hat, schaffte es nicht damit zurecht zu kommen. Aus seine ganz eigenen Gruenden.


Vorgeschichte:

Yugi war es leid das alle in ihm gesehen haben was sie wollten, aber nicht wer er wirklich ist. Mit der Zeit hat er angefangen sich von seinen Freunden abzuwenden, auch mit sich selbst war er nicht mehr in reinen. Ausgerechnet Seto Kaiba hat erkannt was in seinem Rivalen vorgeht und versucht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Kurz gesagt haben die beiden sich dann verliebt, auch wenn sie es sich natürlich am Anfang nicht eingestehen wollten. Der Kindergarten hat sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, gerade weil er sich so zurückgezogen hat und wollten Yugi mit einen Ausflug in den Park aufmuntern. Tea, schwer verliebt in den Jungen, will da die Gelegenheit nutzen um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Durch ein blödes Missverständnis glaubt Joey das der Duellant das Mädchen ebenfalls liebt und deswegen in den letzten Tagen so drauf war. Das Desaster nimmt seinen Lauf. Im Park treffen Kaiba und Yugi zufällig aufeinander. Es kommt zu einem Kuss. Tea, die ihm nach ist um ihr Liebesgeständnis abzulegen, sieht das, dreht durch, rennt vor ein Auto. Im Krankenhaus stirbt Tea. Yugi erscheint Tagelang nicht in der Schule, weil er in Selbstmitleid badet, aller "ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod" Seine Freunde denken das er einfach nur Zeit braucht um seiner großen Liebe nach zu trauern. Schließlich wird es Seto zu bunt und er wäscht Yugi mal gründlich den Kopf. Ermutigt ihn seinen Freuden endlich zu zeigen wer er wirklich ist. Als Yugi am nächsten Tag wieder in der Schule erscheint ist die Erleichterung, trotz der Trauer, riesig. Aber als er ihnen dann erzählt was im Park wirklich passiert ist, sind seine Freunde erstmal sprachlos, teilen aber dann Setos Einstellung und freuen sich sogar für Yugi und Seto. Nur Joey rastet bei Teas Beerdigung entgueltig aus und kündigt Yugi für immer die Freundschaft. Und circa ein Jahr nach diesen tragischen Ereignissen beginnt Break the Habit.

*Habits*

Was sind Gewohnheiten? Wer bestimmt was für uns normal oder Alltäglich ist? Wir selbst, unsere Umwelt, das soziale Umfeld das uns umgibt? Wo liegt die Grenzen zwischen normal und abnormal, gut und böse. Oder ist es viel mehr so das es kein Schwarz und Weiß gibt. Eher eine breite Fassette an Grautönen, die nur darauf warten das wir aus alten Mustern ausbrechen und neue Wege gehen. Was ist es was so viele daran hindert sich selbst einzugestehen das der Mensch eine einzige Grauzone ist?

Unser Umfeld, weil es diese Verhaltensnormen von uns erwartet.  
Wir selbst, weil wir Angst vor dem Monster in uns haben.  
Die Ansichten und Moralvorstellungen mit denen man groß wird,  
denn nichts beeinflusst uns stärker als die Menschen die uns die Welt erklären.  
Selbstschutz, damit wir uns unseren Fehlern und Schwächen nicht stellen müssen.

Können wir diese Grenzen brechen? Können wir alte Gewohnheiten und Denkweisen ablegen um hinter unsere eigene Fassade und die anderer sehen zu können. Wenn ja bedeutete das für uns Veränderung. In ein helles Grau und ein tief dunkles, wer weiß das schon. Ob wir dann in den Himmel steigen oder sich vor uns tiefe Abgründe auftun ist davon abhängig was jeder selbst daraus macht. Solange man selbst niemals die Kontrolle verliert...

*Dragon Breakfast*

"Reichst du mir bitte die Milch?" "Hier. Sag mal was habt ihr den am Wochenende vor." Interessiert schaute Yugi, über den Tisch zu Mokuba. Kaiba-junior glänzte wie jeden Morgen durch gute Laune. "Seto muss in die Firma und ich wollte mich eigentlich mit Duke zu einer Runde Dungeon Dice treffen. Wieso?" Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen wurden Teller groß und nahmen den Ausdruck eines Teddybärs an. Seto brauchte gar nicht erst die Zeitung zu senken um zu wissen was gleich kommen würde. Wie jeden Morgen war der Firmenchef vollkommen in den Börsenteil vertieft, hatte bis dato die Tatsache das seine Freund und sein Bruder mit am Tisch sitzen vollkommen ignoriert. "Am Samstag treten doch Muuk in der Center Stage auf. Ohne Aufsichtsperson komm ich da nicht rein. Ich muss unbedingt dabei sein. Böööte!" Kaiba verdrehte genervt die Augen. Immer wenn Mokuba diesen flehenden Ton drauf hatte nervte der Kleine solange bis jemand freiwillig aufgab. "Da ich stark annehme das dir Roland als Begleitperson zu alt ist", ließ der Ältere kurz die Zeitung sinken, "...kommt Yugi mit. Viel Spaß ihr beiden!"

"Danke, Yugi! Du bist der Beste!", hatte er sofort einen quirligen schwarzhaarigen little Kaiba am Hals hängen. Empört warf er Seto einen fast tödlichen Blick zu. Eben nur fast, schließlich war der Braunhaarige sein Lebensgefährte. Das war wiedermal das typische Seto Kaiba verhalten. Da wurde bestimmt wer was zu tun hatte ohne Rücksicht ob derjenige überhaupt Zeit hatte. "Ich bin mit Duke verabredet, falls du das eben nicht mitbekommen hast!" "Dann besorge ich eben noch ne dritte Karte. Roland fährt euch!" Damit war für Kaiba das letzte Wort gesprochen. Wieder hinter der Zeitung verschanzt, bewaffnet mit einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffee widmete er sich den Aktienkursen. Yugi wollte erst protestieren, aber als er Mokubas strahlendes Gesicht sah verzichtete der Duellant darauf. Glücklich wirkte der Junge einfach zu niedlich.  
Höflich klopfte es an die Küchentür. Roland, Kaibas Mädchen für alles, stand im Durchgang. "Mr. Kaiba sie müssen los. Die Schule beginnt in einer viertel Stunde." "Warten sie draußen im Wagen auf uns." Der Ältere verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Seto trank in einen Zug seinen Kaffee aus und legte die Zeitung zusammen. "Mokuba steigst du bitte schon mal ein?" Der Kleinere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging einfach. Sein großer Bruder würde schon seine Gründe haben. "Warte", hielt Seto den Duellanten auf, der dem jüngeren Kaiba folgen wollte, "...tut mir leid wegen eben. Ich wollte nicht so einfach über dich bestimmen, aber ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut." Ein mildes Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Kleineren. Die violetten Seelenspiegel strahlten eine beruhigende Wärme aus, als Yugi dem Firmenchef sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen. Als wir zusammen gezogen sind war von Anfang an klar das es Schwierigkeiten geben würde. Schließlich sind wir beide nicht pflegeleicht. Alles was wir brauchen ist Zeit." Mit einem "du bist einfach wunderbar Yugi", schloss der Braunhaarige seinen Freund fest in die Arme. Violett traf auf mystisch Blau. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss, der in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel ausartete. Atemlos lösten sie sich nach nach einer halben Ewigkeit von einander. "Ich liebe dich", hauchte Yugi Seto ins Ohr bevor er an ihm durch die Tür vorbei rauschte. Setos Züge nahmen, was selten genug war, einen Rotschimmer an bevor er seinem Freund zum Wagen folgte.

*Reasons*

"Du hast doch hoffentlich für die Arbeit gelernt!", warf Tristan in den Raum. Joey´s Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von natürlich rosa zu ungesund blass. Panik machte sich in seinen Gehirngängen breit. Er hatte doch wirklich die Mathearbeit vergessen, die Frau Takeshi angesetzt hatte. Schnell wurde das Lehrbuch rausgesucht und heftig darin geblättert. "Joey, vergiss es", lachte Midori, "...die Arbeit schreiben wir schon in der zweiten Stunde. Bis dahin wirst du es kaum schaffen sechs Kapitel zu lernen. Das wuerdest du ja nicht mal in einem halben Jahr zustande bringen." Beleidigt schaute der Blonde zu dem Mädchen hoch. Er war eine Niete in Mathe, aber musste sie ihm das so direkt unter die Nase reiben. Schreib einfach bei mir ab." "Bei dir", mischte sich Duke mit einem spöttischen Unterton ein, "...da kann er ja gleich ein leeres Blatt abgeben." Tristan wollte Duke, als Revanche ebenfalls eine blöde Bemerkung rein würgen, wurde aber von einen Aufruf Midoris unterbrochen.

"Da sind ja endlich Yugi und Seto. Die sind aber ziemlich spät und das bei dem sonst über pünktlichen Kaiba." Von der großen Treppe aus beobachteten die Freunde wie eine schwarze Limosine vor dem Schultor anhielt. Roland stieg aus und öffnete seinem Chef die Autotür. Hinter diesem stieg direkt Yugi aus. Der Ältere schien mit seinem Assistenten kurz noch etwas zu besprechen, bevor er sich zum gehen abwendete. Gerade als die beiden Duellanten das Schultor durchquert hatten sprang ein schwarz haariger Junge vom Rücksitz und knuddelte Yugi und Seto durch. "Wie niedlich", schwärmte Midori, "...fast eine richtige kleine Familie." "Das würde ich nicht so laut sagen", grinste Tristan, "sonst hängt dir unser Sonnenschein noch eine Klage an, wegen übler Nachrede."  
Joey Hände krampften sich schmerzhaft in den blauen Jeansstoff. Bei diesem, ach so harmonischen Anblick, kam ihm höchstens der Mageninhalt hoch. Die beiden waren zwei Männer und machten seit neusten einen auf glückliches Ehepaar. So was war in der Natur nicht vorgesehen, einfach abnormal! (Joeys Meinung, nicht meine!) "Sorry Leute, wenn ich da noch weiter zusehen muss kommt mir mein Frühstück wieder hoch.", sprach es und der Braunäugige legte einen schnellen Abgang ins Schulgebäude ab. "Die Sache ist fast ein Jahr her und Joey hat außer Guten Tag und Auf wiedersehen immer noch kein Wort mit seinen ehemals besten Freund gewechselt", senkte Tristan traurig den Kopf, "...ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das er nach dem Tag auf dem Friedhof einfach nur Zeit braucht." "Teas Tod muss ihn härter getroffen haben, als wir alle damals gedacht haben." Nachdenklich hörte Midori den Jungs zu. Das traf vielleicht alles zu, aber inzwischen war sie sich sicher das Joeys Hass gegen Yugi einen viel tieferen Grund hatte. "Wenn ihr mich fragt", stellte ihre Klassenkameradin fest, "...wäre nicht Kaiba derjenige welche gewesen den Yugi sich ausgesucht hat, wäre diese Freundschaft wahrscheinlich nie zerbrochen." "Wieso?", fragten Tristan und Duke wie aus einem Mund. Mitleidig schaute sie ihre männlichen Freunde an. Typisch Jungs. Mädchen fällt so was natürlich sofort auf. Aber Jungen muss man wirklich erst mit der Nase drauf stossen.

"Da haben wir ja den ganzen Kindergarten zusammen", wurden sie von einer kalten, wohl bekannten Stimme unterbrochen, "...aber anscheinend habt ihr den Köter zu hause gelassen." Drei Augenpaare funkelten Kaiba an. Nicht das sie sich inzwischen an die ständige Präsens des Firmenchefs gewöhnt hätten, schließlich war er der Lebensgefährte ihres besten Freundes, aber mit seinen Kommentaren schaffte es der Braunhaarige immer noch sie regelmäßig zur Weißglut zu treiben. "Er meint es nicht so", zuckte Yugi entschuldigend mit den Schultern, "...der Start in den Morgen war einfach nicht ganz so optimal." Midori ließ forschend den Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her wandern. "Hattet ihr Streit?" "Nein, nein", wiegelte Yugi sofort ab, "...aber es ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn man gerade erst frisch zusammen gezogen ist." Wie zur Bestätigung zog der Duellant den Älteren auf seine Höhe und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Und oh wunder, über Kaibas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Was Duke und Tristan, so selten wie sich ihnen dieser Anblick bot, komplett aus der Bahn warf. Midori und Yugi schauten sich an und prusteten los, ihre Freunde machten einfach zu dämliche Gesichter. Seto konnte darüber nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Kindergarten!

Aus einem der Fenster des obersten Stockwerkes beobachtete Joey wie sich seine Freunde, inklusive Kaiba und Yugi, königlich zu amüsieren schienen. Ein Stich jagte durch sein Herz. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er dort mit ihnen gesessen. Sicherlich wäre ihm der ein oder andere Kommentar eingefallen, was die anderen mit einem Lachen quittiert hätten. Und er vermisste es sich mit Yugi zu duellieren, mit Kaiba zu streiten. Aber es war nun mal eine Tatsache das sein bester Freund mit seinem Erzfeind eine abartige und kranke Beziehung führte, die Tea das Leben gekostet hatte. Und das konnte er ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. "Verdammt, warum musste es ausgerechnet Kaiba sein, gabs an der Schule nicht genügend andere Typen...", murmelte er, in Gedanken gekehrt, vor sich hin. Eine Sekunde später wurde Joey klar woran er eben gedacht hatte und schockiert über sich selbst wendete er sich vom Fenster ab. Eine Minute später ertönte der Schulgong und sein baldiges Mathedesaster rückte in unangenehme Nähe.


End file.
